1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle, and more particularly to a retractable handle for suitcases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical retractable handle for suitcases comprise a pair of telescopic tubes secured to the suitcase and extendible or retractable outward and inward of the suitcase, and a hand grip secured on top of the telescopic tubes for pulling the tubes inward and outward of the suitcase. The applicant has developed various kinds of retractable handles for suitcases, two of which have issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,319 to Wang, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,214 to Wang. The hand grips of the typical retractable handles for suitcases are normally disposed in the upper and front corners of the suitcases and may be depressed inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional retractable handles for suitcases.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a retractable handle having a hand grip extended inward of the suitcase for preventing the hand grip from being depressed or actuated inadvertently.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a retractable handle for a suitcase, the retractable handle comprising a barrel for securing to the suitcase, a tube slidably received in the barrel, and including an upper end and a lower end, and including a longitudinal direction, a lock device attached to the lower end of the tube for selectively engaging with the barrel to secure the tube to the barrel, a block slidably received in the upper end of the tube, and coupled to the lock device for actuating the lock device, and movable in a moving direction parallel to or along the longitudinal direction of the tube, and including an inclined surface formed therein, a hand grip including a channel formed therein, and including an end portion having a conduit provided thereon, the conduit being perpendicular to the hand grip and secured onto the upper end of the tube and parallel to the tube, and the conduit including a chamber formed therein and perpendicular to and communicating with the channel of the hand grip, a follower slidably received in the channel of the hand grip, and movable in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the tube and movable toward and away from the block, and including a first end having an inclined surface formed therein for engaging with the inclined surface of the block, and for moving the block away from the conduit and in a direction toward the lock device to actuate the lock device when the follower moves toward the block, and means for moving the follower toward the block to force the block to move along the tube and to actuate the lock device. The hand grip is arranged in a direction perpendicular to the tube and may be engaged inward of the suitcase and may be disengaged from the corner areas of the suitcase, for preventing the hand grip from being actuated inadvertently.
The moving means includes a bar slidably received in the hand grip and engaged with the follower for moving the follower to engage with the block.
The follower includes a second end having an inclined surface formed therein, the bar includes an inclined surface formed therein and engaged with the inclined surface of the second end of the follower for moving the follower toward and to engage with the block.
The hand grip includes an orifice formed therein, the bar includes a knob extendible outward through the orifice of the hand grip, for allowing the bar to be moved relative to the hand grip by depressing the knob.
A spring biasing device may further be provided for biasing the knob of the bar outward of the hand grip.
The barrel includes a rack secured therein, the lock device includes a gear engaged with the rack for controlling a movement of the lock device and the block relative to the tube.
The lock device includes a casing secured to the lower end of the tube for rotatably supporting the gear, and means for securing the gear to the casing.
The securing means includes a bracket having at least one tooth for engaging with and for securing the gear to the casing, and a rod securing the bracket to the block, for moving the bracket relative to the casing by the block.
A spring biasing device may further be provided for biasing the tooth of the bracket to engage with the gear.
The casing includes a chamber formed therein for receiving the gear, the bracket includes a first leg slidably received in the chamber of the casing and having the tooth provided thereon, the bracket includes a second leg extended outward of the casing and slidably received in the lower end of the tube and secured to the rod.
The casing includes at least one passageway formed therein, the bracket includes at least one link coupled between the first leg and the second leg of the bracket and slidably received in the passageway of the casing for allowing the second leg of the bracket to be slidably received in the lower end of the tube.
The bracket includes a gap formed between the fist leg and the second leg thereof, the casing includes a pair of tongues extended outward through the gap of the bracket, and a lid secured to the tongues and engaged with the bracket for securing the bracket to the casing.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.